The invention is directed to a two-pole SMT (surface mount technology) miniature housing in leadframe technique for a semiconductor component, whereby a semiconductor chip encapsulated in a housing is mounted on a leadframe part and is contacted to another leadframe part which is conducted out of the housing as a solder terminal.
In known SMT housings in leadframe technique, for example given a SOD 123 housing, the solder terminals for the semiconductor component must be punched free and bent in a specific way after the encapsulation of the semiconductor component which, for example, occurs by casting, extruding or extrusion coating. This trimming and shaping process is necessary in order to guide the solder terminals past the housing such that such SMDs (surface mounted devices) can be mounted on a printed circuit board or mother board. The chip mounting area on the leadframe in the mounted condition thereby proceeds parallel to the PCB (printed circuit board), or to the mother board.
It is an object of the invention to create a SMT miniature housing for a semiconductor component that can be easily manufactured without such a trimming and shaping process, that is reliably tight and can also be further miniaturized, and that is distinguished by a high heat elimination.
In a two-pole SMT miniature housing of the type initially cited, this object is achieved in that the solder terminals, as punched parts of the leadframe, project laterally from housing sidewalls lying opposite one another at least up to the housing floor that forms the components"" mounting surface, whereby the chip mounting surface and the components"" mounting surface form a right angle relative to one another.
Advantageously, the solder terminals have a thickness of approximately 0.2 mm-0.5 mm. The SMT miniature housing is especially suited for optoelectronic semiconductor components, particularly for optosemiconductors that receive or transmit optical radiation at the side, referred to as sidelookers.
The two-pole SMT miniature housing is manufactured according to the invention such that leadframe parts serving as finished solder terminals in a leadframe are fabricated by punching, and such that the semiconductor chip is then mounted on the one leadframe part and is contacted to the other leadframe part. The semiconductor chip is encapsulated in a housing by casting, extrusion or extrusion-coating such that the right-angled legs of the finished solder terminals at two outsides of the housing lying opposite one another are conducted at least up to the floor or mounting surface thereof. The finished SMT miniature housing then only has to be punched free from the leadframe. Components manufactured in this technique are then, for example, soldered onto a PCB such that the chip mounting surface resides perpendicularly relative to the PCB.
The advantages achieved with the invention are particularly comprised in that the manufacturing step of trimming and shaping the solder terminals is eliminated in the manufacture of the SMT miniature housing and is integrated in the punching process for shaping the leadframe. The solder terminalsxe2x80x94in their punched form as finished component partsxe2x80x94then only have to be punched free from the lead frame. Resulting therefrom is that bending stress is no longer exerted on the component and, for example, the occurrence of micro-cracks is prevented. Fewer deviations from the tolerances in the finished housing also occur since a bending of the solder terminals is no longer necessary. The dimensional accuracy of the solder terminals is thus especially improved. A corresponding leadframe shaping also makes it possible to avoid a deflashing of the terminals after their encapsulation. In particular, the dissipated power of the components can be increased by employing thicker leadframes than in known housings. Moreover, due to the improved arrangement of chip and leadframe or solder terminals, the housing can be further miniaturized.